The Genius of Ninja Arts
by peac in war
Summary: Naruto is the biggest trouble maker in Konoah. But will that be enough for him to survive the upcoming war and the Akatsuki on his tale. rated M for blood and gore. Please read and review love new ideas!
1. Naruto's motivation

Alright everyone this is my third try in making a FanFiction. Every time i try to write a fic or have a good story going i find myself...lost from time to time. So! I have a solution. I need you guys and girls to help me by sending me PRIVATE messages on ideas on good story angles. Now don't get mad if i don't take your idea because at the end i still will be doing the final decisions here. so until then enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama!" said a woman poking out of the door with her glasses and long black hair falling from her face. her nose was shriveled up in disgust and her eyebrows furrowed.<p>

"NO!" The old man yelled full of anger." I will not here anything concerning of Naruto today! I refuse." He whined. a tear rolling off his cheek.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama." She said now fully in the room. "If he's such a big problem why don't we just take care of him... for good." The smirk on her face was disgusting to the third Hokage.

The fake tears gone he stood up looking at the short secretary. "Is that what your feeling uzina-san. killing a citizen is frowned upon especially if there trying to join our ranks. Its really frowned upon and stupid" he paused putting emphasis on stupid. looking at the not so smug look of his secretary satisfied him. "To harm some one that has the power of a god in him...anyway what did he do." He sighed slowly sitting back in his chair looking threw some paper.

The secretary gulped looking at the paper in her hand. " he got into a fight with inuzka kiba for-" she stopped short when she heard another sigh from the old man.

"what happened to Iruka?" he asked

"You sent him as a messenger to mist country remember... And his substitute just isn't as skilled as him when dealing with Naruto." She began to pace back and fourth in the room glancing over to her leader every now and then sensing his chakra level rise dangerously high.

"Send them to me." he said, Not leaving any room for any conversation.

"Ok." she said walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>MIST VILLAGE<p>

"Iruka san we are about fifteen hundred feet from the village of the mist the three of us will be here. if you don't come back the next day we will immediately retreat back to Konoah. the two of you will be handing to the letter to the third Mizukage. be careful we want you guys in and out of there."

Iruka nodded looking at the huge man that was covered in green armor head to toe.

'He's suppose to be the man that can slow time. why is he here now" Iruka thought forming handseals

'he will be a good asset to the war that's to come soon.' With that thought Iruka disapeared out of the clearing leaving the three men behind who sat in the trees ready for action.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened the door to his apartment. he grinned sheepishly looking at the mess that he made and never had time to clean.d "maaaan!" he yelled. " I need a maid!" he walked into his apartment locking the door from behind him. he began jumping every now and then to avoid the piles of trash.<p>

He made it to his room where his wooden old bed laid. with the to change his clothes slipped his mind he jumped into his bed making it moan and whine from Naruto's weight. taking a deep breath he sighed resting his hands over his chest looking at the cieling

'im going to be the best there is.' the blonde boy thought. he grimaced remebering the ass whooping he recieved from Kiba.

"I'M GONNA BE THE BEST!" he shouted at the top of his lungs in defiances. smirking he rolled over on his sides closing his eyes to sleep. he had a big day tomarrow. "Genin exams" he mutterd.


	2. Genin exams

Genin exams

* * *

><p>The high pitched screams of a alarm clock shot the blond up crashing into the floor were piles of trash scattered even more around the floor. Grumbling he crawled to the alarm clock smacking it into silence. he sat there for a while leaning against the dresser. This was his big day! the day he becomes a ninja and take his training to true heights! Naruto jumped up to his feet still knocking trash from around him. he began his hops towards the bathroom taking his shower.<p>

Village hidden in the mist

* * *

><p>leaves slowly started to form and twist at the gates of the mighty village. the chakra signature was almost subtle but several masked ninja with pale blue cloaks circled the man that just appeared. Iruka bowing respectively said. " I have a letter that my master wants to give to your master..." He paused to think of what to say next but it seemed be enough for now.<p>

"Were is your Hokage's signature...leaf nin." said a feminine voice from behind him. Iruka slowly turned around studying the female's presence.

'definitely has a calm and dangerous feel to her. actually all of them do' Iruka slowly began to reach for his pouch pulling out the scroll unraveling the Hokage's signature. cautiously he turned in a circle for all to see.

"good we will be in this formation until you reach the tower." this suprised Iruka.

"this is an act of aggression" he said calmly. tightening his pouch around his wrist and head band getting ready to bolt if he had to. but at the back of his he knew he wasn't able to escape if he ran. he surely wont be able to fight all six of them.

"Don't worry leaf nin. this is just for your safety. we are in a civil war I'm sure you and Hokage know about now. said the woman looking at Iruka cautiously.

Iruka nodded. "Yes i knew you were at war but i thought you would've had everything in control by now."

All of the Anbu grunted in agreement. "Well there's no telling when this whole thing will stop." One of them said.

Iruka nodded looking up at the sun. "Today is the genin exams if he survives it this headband will be his." He chuckled under his breath

* * *

><p>Smiling like an idiot the blond began rocking back and forth from his chair at the back of the class a boy with a pineapple head sat beside him sleeping calmly. Naruto really didn't have a problem with lazy bum because from time to time he'd whisper Naruto answers when the teacher called on him.<p>

"Class." The substitute called over the high pitched noise from the yelling hothead ninja wannabe. It took a little more yelling for the class to calm down.

"Good" He muttered pushing his glasses up smirking slightly. "Now today could potentially be your last day here in the academy." He paused for dramatic affect making sure everyone was paying attention. Confirming that everyone eyes was trained on him he continued.

" this year is differently now to pass as a gennin your required to neutralize your opponent without hesitation." He was interrupted by a raised hand.

Groaning slightly he answered. "Yes Naruto"

The boy brought his shaky hand down his eyes wide looking at the teacher.

"What happened to the regular bunshin and transformation test. I mean isn't there another way to show our skills!" He shouted fear gripping at his heart like a python.

The tall man smiled sweetly. "We are in war son we cant pussy foot around...Now where was I until i was rudely interrupted...OH! The people you will be neutralizing! follow me class." he said smiling sweetly.

Naruto still sat there in his seat watching everyone else leave the class but Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, and Hinata and Sakura who was sitting in there seats scared shit less.

Minutes went buy until someone walked in. It was the Hokage!

"So you refuse to kill huh?" He asked studying them with stern eyes watching the gulp and sweat choking from there dear.

"Are you afraid of killing another being?" They slowly nodded unsure if it was safe to answer.

Instantly the old man smiled taking off his hat walking to the teachers seat slowly sitting down

"You all pass...And you all will be tutored under me as ninja."

* * *

><p>Authors note: Hey! review please. I love to see what people think of my stories. All of these visitors coming in but thy wont review and tell me what they think. it will be appreciated greatly :0<p>

p.s and ideas also.


	3. The test

Lesson one

* * *

><p>The group sat silently awe struck from what just happened. The third Hokage teaching them? No. There's no way that this was happening. this was going threw all of there's mind except Sasuke. Sasuke was filled with excitement the third Hokage could see the excitement roll off him.<p>

"Hokage sama." Ino called brushing her long ponytail slowly caressing it.

"What about the guys who walked out the class to kill?" She asked innocently.

The third Hokage sighed smoke crawling out from him by waves. "They will be taken the regular exams. This was just a little test to see what our future minds were at. You guys will be taken a test also."

Naruto groaned loudly pulling at his hair. "Come on old man I hate test I always fail them."

"There will be no paper test." The Hokage smiled. "it is simply to see where your at physically... meet me at my office in thirty minutes. I want all of you to travel together."

"Hai!" They said together.

The old man smiled disappearing in a wisp of a smoke.

"Ah! that is so cool!" Naruto shouted running towards were the old man was at, waving the area with his hands to see if he still was there.

"Grow up Naruto. we are ninja now." Sasuke hissed in disgust looking at the child.

"Sasuke's right auto!" Ino shouted at the other blonde.

"you better be glad I'm in a good mood or you will be flying threw that window." Ino said pointing to the left of her.

Naruto just grumbled looking at the girl annoyed. Behind her was a quiet brunette who was pushing her fingers together.

"weird" Naruto muttered.

"Okay guys I think we should get going, the Hokage tower is to far for us to just sit back and relax." Shino said his voice humming slightly.

All of them nodded tightening there sandals except...

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino and Sakura yelled to banshee's yelling in chorus startling the boy.

"That was uncalled for." He muttered tightening his sandals

* * *

><p>Mizukage office<p>

' A boy?' Iruka yelled in his head.

'This is the silliest thing I've seen. Surely a boy cant run a village. Not by himself.' But Iruka knew better if he was the leader then there had to be something special about him. He studied the boy as he read the letter. supposedly the letter was about the leaf giving aid to mist.

The boy with purple eyes smiled softly at the letter. " Your Hokage is asking a lot for such bad times... it almost seems selfish really."

This made Iruka curious. "Selfish? Why is that"

"Well its this war that's going on around here. I don't want this war to stop."

This scared Iruka. But the boy continued.

"The more this village falls the more I can plan..."

'This is getting dangerous.' Iruka thought.

"You know what" The boy said smiling chakra rolling off him like a tidal wave.

"Your death will surely make this village fall."

Iruka took action holding a smoke grenade from inside his cloak he threw them like kunai at the Mizukage.

"Grah!" Iruka yelled the feeling of his left shoulder disappearing rapidly. Another intense shot of pain shook his body.

"Hehehehe. silly man your in some trouble huh?" The raspy voice of a female stood from behind him dealing the final blow to his head.

"All i wanted to do was be his sensei" Iruka muttered. Painful tears skated down his cheek before he passed.

* * *

><p>Hokage office.<p>

The door to the hokage's office swung open with a huge bang startling the old man. "Yes we made it!" Naruto yelled making everyone from behind him groan.

"G-good" the hokage said shaking. Obviously doing something that he wasn't supposed to be doing. the kids didn't seem to notice though.

"Now your test is to simply stand in my office for the rest of the day."

Everyone gawked at the senile old man.

Once they were all in the hokage began to do hand signs.

"Gravity press." He chimed sagely. Instantly they hall fell to there knees.

"Now try standing up and maintaing you composure."

They nodded slowly standing up grunting and groaning from the effort Hinata and Sakura passing out instantly. The hokage released the pressure from the two. "Continue." He spoke softly.

This is going to be a long day for the new Genin


	4. Perfect timing

**Sorry for the hold up guys -_- my computer crashed and so it took a good while to replace it.. on the other hand i have over a thousand Hits but no Reviews. :( come oooon**

* * *

><p>Hokage office<p>

Six of them still stood standing there legs wobbling. "why are we doing this?" Ino sputtered tiredly looking over to shikamaru whose hands was on his knees.

"To test your endurance of course." The Hokage spoke smiling at the group.

"Release me!" sasuke sputtered. eyeing the Hokage filled with madness. 'How dare he do this to us- to me'

"Calm down Sasuke. you do want to get stronger don't you?" The Hokage was studying the boy putting his pipe into his mouth. The only reason Sasuke shouted like that was because he felt trapped. this scared the hokage. All ninjas when in missions will be in sticky situations. If Sasuke cracked from something like this their's no telling what hell do on the field.

"When in sticky situations like these you should never loose your temper or crack. seeing how Sasuke cracked tells me that none of you are ready. this whole exercise has changed. Find your way out."

instantly everyone relaxed shocking the hokage. A slight buzz began to fill the room. Shikamaru notice the slight grimace on the old man's face. "using my beetles i was able to suck the jutsu off of everyone." The old man sighed opening his mouth to speak but was interrupted again... 'what happened to knocking'

"Hokage-sama! we received a letter by our messenger hawks. Iruka-san has not met up at the regroup station."

Cutting off the hokage naruto began to panic tension flowing from him like waves. "Then where is he?" Naruto asked. walking up to the man who wore white long robes and his hair had a soft shade of grey sprinkled his hair.

the anbu looked at the boy with sadness. "I'm not sure my boy. no one is."

"Who was with with them he had help right."

"Naruto!" the hokage yelled angrily. he then turned his attention to the old anbu after he saw that he successfully calmed naruto.

"Send a whole platoon to search the area of Iruka. If Nothing is found we will have to expect the worse" the hokage sighed looking at the blond headed boy who was trembling from anger.

"Yes sir" the man said leaving smoke behind.

"Shut up naruto its not like your gonna do something about." Sasuke jabbed.

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at the uchiha.

"you will never understand what it means to bond with someone."

The Hokage stood up getting everyone's attention in the room. putting his pipe down. "you've finished the 'lesson' for today i want you all to leave... except you Naruto i need to give you something."

Everyone was hesitant before leaving the office wanting to know what the Hokage would give Naruto.

"Naruto" the old man hissed Naruto stepping back slightly at the man's anger." What have i told you about controlling your anger! Don't you understand the possibilities? You don't want to have it gain control do you?"

Naruto's head went limp. Old man was right if he's not careful he could slip up! That cant happen. not again.

"raise your head boy. its not good for ninja to have there head down." Naruto could sense the old man calming down slightly raising his head. reaching in his desk the old man reached for a scroll.

"you want to know why I'm so smart my boy?"the old man asked smiling when he saw Naruto nod vigoursly

"This scroll here is a jutsu- the Fourth lord's jutsu. and he only made two of them...this is the last one Naruto. want it?"

the Hokage smiled slightly waiting for the boy to take bait.

"Uhm... id rather not seeing its the last one." Naruto said warily looking at the scroll with hunger.

"Well. i guess i have to give it to Kiba...or maybe even Sasuke."

"NO!" Naruto shouted jumping over the table trying to grab the scroll.

"Hold on naruto calm down calm down. let me open." The hokage chuckled slightly looking at the anxscious boy. He slowly unrolled the scroll making the boy angry.

"Come on jiji!" Naruto whined plopping down in the chair seeing all of these weird marking that was written in the scroll.

"Ok Naruto send some Chakra on the scroll."

Naruto groaned slamming his hand on the scroll sending blue chakra into the scroll.

Then suddenly the boy was out cold shuddering slightly. leaving the old man alone chuckling.

"Hard times are coming my boy"

chuckling.

"Hard times are coming my boy"

* * *

><p><strong>Worry not people there will be action in the next chapter and it will not be forced so dont worry<strong>


	5. Reborn

**Well here is the next chapter not much of a fight in this chapter but i think you will still enjoy what have in store for you. an that woman musubi is made by the manga called Sekirei. Sure you've heard of it.**

* * *

><p>Orochimaru's hideout<p>

The Pale skinned man was panting. he was sprawled on the floor looking at the feet of someone. With his tongue, he made sure the persons feet could not move. he looked up and saw that the man was calm making him smile. "Hahaha Itachi-kun you have grown dear boy...yes you've grown a considerable amount!"

'This boy whose able to get pass my traps and men has not even broken a sweat.' Orochimaru chimed in his head. it had to be the sharingan that he held. that amazing power! If only he could have it!

"I'm sure your little brother wont be as good as you. hmhmhmhm. You should join me boy. we could do a lot together." The snake let the man go standing up to his own feet. The room was dark Itachi couldn't possibly see him pull out a needle...no he made sure not to underestimate this deadly ninja. after all itachi did bring him down with a glance.

"You know what i wan't Orochimaru. Give it to me or you will die." Itachi said calmly hacking slightly.

"Hmhmhm come on Uchiha you know i don't just give stuff away freely." seeing his chance while the Itachi was hacking he charged Punching the Uchiha in his stomach sending him sliding back making the uchiha cough harder. Orochimaru turned to the left of the Uchiha bringing the need to Itachi's arm.

"Gah!" Orochimaru gasped feeling his wrist snap like a twig.

"HAHAHAHA! Orochimaru such a dirty trick. you actually didn't think Itachi was gonna be alone did you?"

The grip tightened making the snake drop the needle.

"There we go!" The cheery deep voice of a male rang around the dark room making Orochimaru shutter slightly.

"Kisame?" The snake asked.

"Right you are! Now give Itachi the medicine so we can get the fuck out of here...You smell like shit."

Itachi finally calmed. "I'm sick of playing games." He whispered activating his Sharingan looking in the snakes eyes.

"Drain him Kiasme. I know where it is." Itachi walked behind the two heading towards a desk ignoring the screams from the man. He looked at the needle that was on the desk.

"This will last me a couple of more years... It should be enough"

* * *

><p>Naruto sat slumped in the Hokage's chair all afternoon and night making the old man worry slightly . He shouldn't be down like this for long.<p>

"Jiriaya was right." the old man muttered.

"Shouldn't have done it without him."

That scroll that Naruto open with his chakra was a release seal. A seal only the Bloodline of the Fourth could open. This worried the old man perhaps Naruto wasn't the son of the hokage.

Sarutobi walked around his desk to see if the blond was still breathing.

Relief over took the old man.

The door slowly creaked opened letting a beutiful teen walk in. "Uhm are you the Hokage?"

The old man stood up from his kneeling position looking at the girl.' I cant let that pervert see her.'

"What's your name?" He asked gently seeing her shyness.

"My name is Musubi. I'm the last survivor of whirlpool."

Wasn't this a pleasant surpise.

Naruto's subconscious.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood there chained to the ground in front of a huge cage it loomed over him like a god. But that wasn't the problem. the problem was kanji were flying all over the place covering the huge by one they began to travel up naruto's snout entering his brain. everything in his head was no more it was being over written with new info.<p>

"GAAH!" Naruto yelled wanting to pass out from the pain.

"I see. You see this boy here? He's the son of a woman named Kushina... Such a coincidence seeing that your mother is named Kushina as well?"

Instantly the girl gasped slowly pulling out a picture from her pocket.

"Naruto-kun" She whispered her short brown hair bouncing as she walked towards the boy.

"You can become a citizen of konoah if you'd like." The Hokage whispered studying the girls firm ass.

"That would be nice." She said watching the boy slowly open his eyes.

Everything is so clear to me now. Naruto thought as he stared in this girls eye's. He slowly stood up turning to the door examining everything that he passed With curiosity. Everything was soo...imperfect. He left slowly closing the door.


	6. Kumo under attack

"I'm sorry Naruto just activated his kekkei genkai. So it will be a while for him to get use to his surroundings." The Hokage put his hand on the girls shoulders seeing that she was in pain.

"Please hurry and make me a citizen Hokage-sama. I need to take care of my little brother." she sat down in her seat watching the old man sit back in his seat.

"So can he activate the storm release?" Musubi asked her tone squeaking from excitement.

"No I think it will be impossible to activate it now. His father gave me specific orders to give him his kekkei genkai called the **wakaranai**(To understand)." this made the girl head cock to the side making the old pervert blush slightly from her cuteness.

"uh-uh well let me explain. Naruto now has access to all 100% of his brain."

This confused Musubi even more. "But ninja can use 75% of there brains the smartest can use 100% whats the point of telling me this. it is a good trait to have but what makes it into a bloodline?" She asked scratching the back of her head.

"Well that's what the Kekkei genkai is for. The special chemical in the boys head is able to give him new information. Info on how things are made- why things are made. Now i cant speak to much about...You wanted me to sign some papers?"

* * *

><p>"look at that sky!" The blond boy yelled in excitement. It was so blue! The clouds to be able hold so much together without bursting was truly amazed the boy. Looking up at the sky Naruto didn't realize the man he bumped into knocking him back.<p>

"Watch it ya jerk!" Naruto yelled waving his fist at the man. witched loomed over him like a bear. muscles rippling dangerously. His head fat.

"Its you!" The mans eyebrows scrunching up in anger. Naruto's head began spinning the information leaking in his head began to throb. that one look. He saw anger in the mans face but his eyes were a different story. it showed pain. Agony threatening to escape him at any moment.

"I see. Your nothing! Your just so sad! To sad to do anything to me but try to scare me. But then again you are trying to hurt me huh. mentally?"Naruto stood up dusting himself off staring up at the man dead in the eye. for a moment he casted his eyes to the ground were a rock laid. everyone started to gather around them now. Sasuke being one of them, ready to attack the man if he chose to strike Naruto. He watched as Naruto slowly grabbed a rock giving it to the man.

"Hit me with that rock. I'm pretty sure with all of that muscle on you you can probably finish me in one blow... yep one hit and I'm dead.

The crowd erupted like a volcano shouting and screaming desperately:

" give me the rock! ill do it" One shouted

"Hurry on with it boy! kill him!" Another shouted.

"You see?" Naruto asked.

"your not like everyone else." he rose his hand's in the air backing up facing the crowd that surrounded him.

"All of you are cowards! I understand all of your actions!" He yelled. The crowd began to get more violent.

Sasuke sighed looking at the blond idiot.

" Hehehe its so funny i understand now."

Behind Naruto the man dropped the rock dust picking up slightly. he slowly walked lost into the crowd.

"Yaaaah!" Someone came to the side of Naruto his fist cocked all the way back. Sasuke began to panic he knew Naruto wont be able to protect himself... But why should he care? Sasuke continued to watch hoping the blow will knock some since into the blond.

As if in a trance Naruto twisted maneuvering his body to be behind the man. he caught the man's foot pushing him making him land on his back.

"hehehe i used your own weight against you." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he watched three more people came out of the crowd.

"Nice trick boy you wont be able to handle all of us." the one in the middle said holding a chain that was tightly gripped around his knuckles as Naruto predicted the man charged. like a whip it traveled downwards. Naruto rolled to the side letting it land behind him. still crouching Naruto was pulled down by the man he flipped on his back earlier. The man punched Naruto in his stomach making him howl in pain. The man was still holding on tight keeping Naruto from moving.

"Come on boys! we have a lot of work to do with him." The three men walked up to the man smiling.

"Fireball no jutsu!" over the crowd a huge fireball shot into the sky scaring them all shitless making them all run except the four men who were content on hurting the boy. Faster than an arrow Sasuke was on them jumping over the three knocking the man that was holding the blond down turning over to the other three he threw kunai at there feet that had smoke tags tied at the hilt. he grabbed Naruto pulling him over his shoulder running into a nearby alley escaping the smoke

"Your an idiot-dobe." he brought Naruto to the ground roughly making the blonde grunt slightly.

"Shut-up teme. I could've handled it myself." Naruto slowly got up walking the opposite way examining the trash around him as he passed.

Sasuske studied him for a minute before walking the other mumbling about stupid blonds not saying thank you.

* * *

><p>They Both laid in back into there seats just getting done from looking in the crystal ball. "Well that's your brother Naruto." The Hokage muttered looking at the sad girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside of Kumo<p>

They finally reached Kumogakure by the thousands. They stood there looking up at the walls were kumo ninja stood ready to protect there land. **"IWA! ATTACK!"**


	7. Protector

Naruto stood outside his apartment looking at the stars. There were billions of trillions of stars that painted the sky. "There had to be a genius who made these stars." Across from Naruto there was a training ground were a couple of ninja stayed late for a little sparring. From across the street he watched as a brown hared short woman was pounding the shit out of a wooden log. Naturo's curiosity began to skyrocket. He turned around and closed his balcony door. Naruto looked down from his balcony seeing that he was three floors up. His eye's scanned the area ten seconds past before he jumped for a pole grabbing it successfully. The momentum from his body swung him upwards making him naturally let go of the pole. Still pretty high from the ground he was heading toward towards a wall that was beside his apartments. His feet slammed into the bricks making his legs shake from the impact. 'Got to use chakra.' he muttered imprinting the reminder in his mind. Chakra slowly began to slip out of his feet making him slide down slowly until he hit the ground with a soft tap.

Naruto smiled. He never was able to use chakra like that. Naruto began to notice after he pushed chakra into that scroll he began to be smarter...the more he began to think the more he felt himself growing. Naruto shook his head. Such nonsense! A few tricks here and there didn't make him genius. Naruto headed over to the woman. He kneeled behind a bench, which was surrounded with bushes, so he knew he was hidden pretty well.

"Naruto Chan?" Came a voice from behind him making him jump in horror!

"You! How did... I saw...Hey your the weirdo who was staring at me when I woke up from the Hokage office!" Naruto yelled pointing a accusing finger at the girl.

"Well its nice to meet you to Naruto Chan?" she mumbled beginning to get nervous.

"Well uhm I came here to train so don't think I came here to watch you lady!" Naruto yelled

"I'm fifteen!" she whined putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm twelve which makes you an old hag! Wait you're a Ninja?" Naruto stopped short of his ranting when he heard growling. Then instantly he felt a sharp pain across his cheek.

"Don't talk to me that way!" she hissed daring him to say anything else out of line.

"Ow! Who are you!" He yelled now rubbing his puffy cheeks.

"Would you believe me if I said I was your sister?"

"Nope"

"Oh"

An awkward silence took over them they were to nervous to make eye contact.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak. " I know you're my sister I heard the conversation with you and the Hokage. I also know that I'm related to the fourth Hokage in some kind of way." Naruto grimaced at the thought. If she really was his family this was bad for him he already potentially lost somebody already. If he loved her would she leave him too?

"Really? Then why did you walk out?" she asked pouting making Naruto smile a little.

"I had to think some things through. So our mothers name is Kushina?"

She nodded.

"What about our dad?" he asked. He could see that this conversation was hurting but he had to know.

"We don't have the same Dad Naruto... I don't have a dad our mom was experimented on...There's more of me actually, we are called Sekirei." she walked around the bench to sit, gesturing Naruto to sit with her.

"Sekirei?" he asked sitting next to her. She nodded putting her hands on his shoulder.

"When I was with our mom in whirlpool she left for a period of time. I guess that's when you were born huh? Anyway when she came back the only thing she brought back was a picture of you telling me that I was your sister and as an older sister I should always protect you!" she smiled down at the blonde.

"I promise you I will do everything in my power to protect you Naruto!" she squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. But this new info scared Naruto.

"No-I don't need protection I can handle myself!" he yelled standing up abruptly startling her.

"I'm sorry Naruto ive already decided." she walked up to Naruto planting a kiss on the blonde lips it was a quick one nothing sensual...but it was enough.

"I'm gonna protect you Naruto! Whether you like it or not. As the duty of your older sister!"

* * *

><p>Eight anbu nin stood. Four on Konoah side and four on Kiri side. A man with a dog mask spoke his pale green cloak blowing behind him just like the others. They stood in a clearing of a forest. Konoah anbu almost reached the gates of Kiri but was intercepted by the mist nins, probably some barrier that they passed. Not what he was planning.<p>

"Konoah nin you've past the border that separate our land. I'm asking you nicely to leave this land we already have enough on our hands." the man reached into his dark blue cloak pulling out kunai. the waves imprinted on the trim of his cloak signifying he was the leader.

"I understand your situation but we have sent a letter to your Mizukage. our man hasn't come home yet...So the first smart thing to do is to check and see if he's here." the three behind him all crouched there backs hunched over ready for action.

"we are not looking for a fight anbu-san we just want our man back. dead or alive." the man with dog mask said. his posture normal- almost calm but alarms were ringing something wasn't right.

"Alright come with- GAHHH!"

The man hunched over panting and gasping making the one with dog mask and his other men see a kunai in the mans back. One of the three who was behind him pulled the bloodied kunia out of his back. "we have orders!" the feminine voice barked launching the kunai at the dog masked nin and his men. They instantly took action dodging the kunai.

The mist nin charged towards them, dirt kicking up from the speed and power in there legs. seeing that he and his team were in a bad spot he began to make hand seals.

"Fireball no jutsu!" a huge fire ball shot out of his mouth rushing towards the mist nin ripping and burning the grass. they all jumped high still together as a group.

The anbu behind him jumped up towards them their kunia pressed up against the kunia the mist nins were holding. The Fireball slammed into a nearby tree causing it to explode in flames. The fight was pretty even. He thought it was a perfect time to end this.

"Chidori!" kakashi stood up from his crouching position taking of the mask with the hand that held no electricty. His sharingan blazing proudly. It took him only a second before he was gone from his spot and stabbing his hand threw one of the mist nin's spine blood now spraying all over his cloak. He still had his jutsu on viscously pulling his hand out of the anbu's back.

"Grah!" He yelled slamming his fist into another's stomach that somehow took out one of his men. Kakashi instantly notice it was a woman.

"Tie her and head to Konoah this mission is over." he barked receiving a nod from the man as he tied her up and disappeared in poof of smoke.

Kakashi was gone again from his spot receiving a horrible scream from the man he just killed. the lightning from his hand slowly buzzed out.

"do you sense any chakra signatures? take your mask off Yamato we have a new mission. We need to get more info on Kiri. Something is going terribly wrong here."


End file.
